This specification relates to hosting a server application on an enterprise network. In a conventional enterprise network, origin servers execute code to provide server-side software functionality for client devices. Reverse proxy servers can broker traffic between the client devices and the origin servers. The reverse proxy servers intercept communication from the client devices and communicate with the origin servers on behalf of the client devices. The origin servers generate responses to the client requests and send the responses to the reverse proxy servers. The reverse proxy servers forward the responses to the client devices and cache the responses for later use. In some cases, the reverse proxy servers distribute the requests across nodes of an origin server cluster. The reverse proxy servers can be deployed in a DMZ of an enterprise network and communicate with client devices through a public network. The host servers can be deployed in the enterprise's internal network, which is isolated from the public network by the DMZ.